Mago (William Zard)
O Mago (Também traduzido como O Bruxo, pela Ebal) é um vilão da Sociedade da Justiça. Atributos Dexterity: 4 Strength: 3 Body: 4 Intelligence: 8 Will: 7 Mind: 5 Influence: 8 Aura: 12 Spirit: 9 Initiative: 20 (18) Hero Points: 70 (*)=Mystic Link Poderes Hypnotism*: 10, Illusion*:13, Spirit Travel: 13, Sorcery 7 (histórias de 1970 em diante) Perícias Occultist: 7, Thief: 3, Weaponry 4 vantagens Connections: Sociedade da Injustiça: alta, Injustiça Ilimitada: alta, durante o período que o grupo existiu; Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões: baixa (alta nos anos 70); Campeões do Crime (alta) Leadership, Magical Background Desvantagens Age (velho) (histórias de 1970 até Infinity Inc. #50) Motivação: Power Lust, Mercenary Riqueza: 6 Ocupação: mago criminoso Alter Ego: William Asmodeus Zard Equipamento Durante algum tempo, o Mago confiou em certos artefatos antes de aprimorar-se no caminho da magia. Varinha de Glastonbury {Corpo 5, Espirito 7, Sorcery: 15} Wizard usou esta varinha (afirmada forjada pelo próprio Merlin) para fazer Superman da Terra 2 esquecer sua superidentidade durante 1 ano. A varinha também foi usada quando ele foi membro dos Campeões do Crime, no primeiro crossover entre LJA e SJA. Os seguintes artefatos ele só teve quando foi membro da Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões (diminua os próprios poderes de Wizard em 2 APs se for o caso, pois ele utilizou os objetos para compensar falta de poderes devido a sua transição entre a Terra 2 e 1). Depois de Crise nas Infinitas Terras, é sabido que o Mago ainda teve tal fase com os artefatos no passado, mas nunca foi dado uma explicação Pós-Crise. Manto da Invisibilidade {body 6, Invisibility* 12} Prisma de Energia em forma de medalhão {body 13, Reflection/Deflection* 16} Luvas do poder (X2) {body 5, Magic Blast 8} treina projeção astral com um monge do Tibet.]] Origem Um pistoleiro de aluguel, William Asmodeus Zard (Wizard) viajou para o Tibete depois de ter sido preso. Lá, se aprofundou em conhecimentos tibetanos de ilusão, hipnose e projeção astral. Ao final, matou seu próprio mestre e retornou aos EUA. Ironicamente, ele primeiro queria entrar na Sociedade da Justiça pois achava que o grupo era só uma fachada para uma organização criminosa. Percebendo seu engano, ele fugiu do grupo por forjar sua morte numa queda num tambor de ácido (meramente uma de suas ilusões) (All Star Comics #34). Seu próximo passo foi criar o primeiro super-grupo de vilões dos quadrinhos, a Sociedade da Injustiça, em resposta a Sociedade da Justiça. A seguir, o Wizard integrou os Campeões do Crime, e lutou contra ambas Liga da Justiça e Sociedade da Justiça (Os grupos se encontraram pela primeira vez nesta história) (Justice League of America #21-22). Por algum tempo, ele liderou a Sociedade Secreta dos Super-vilões. (É interessante que esta história, Pré-Crise, tratava de Wizard migrando da Terra 2 para a Terra 1. Devido a mudança de dimensões, seus poderes caíram um pouco, talvez devido a haver mais ciência na terra 1 que na 2. Esta viagem é desconsiderada após Crise, mas seu envolvimento com a Sociedade Secreta dos Super-vilões é recordado.) Foi durante este tempo que o Wizard e vários membros da Sociedade Secreta dos Super-vilões trocaram de corpos com a Liga da Justiça, o que os fizeram aprender das identidades secretas dos heróis. Este evento seria o primeiro em que Zatanna apagaria a memória de vilões, uma ação que traria consequencias drásticas no futuro (ver Crise de Identidade). Após Crise nas Infinitas Terras, Wizard foi para o Canadá, juntando-se com O Violinista, O Penumbra e os novos vilões Icicle II, Artemis Crock, Harlequin III e Hazard, para formar a Injustice Unlimited, a segunda encarnação da Sociedade da Injustiça, e enfrentaram a Corporação Infinito e os Guardiões Globais. Wizard foi presumidamente morto por Homem-Hora II, mas ele forjou sua morte com ilusão. (Infinity Inc. #34-36) Neste ínterim, Wizard conseguiu achar os artefatos de Lorelei que Gavião Negro jogou no mar em 1948, e ressuscitou Lorelei. Os dois se tornaram consortes, voltando a Fairyland para colocar o local sob poder de Lorelei novamente. Juntos, eles tentaram tomar nosso mundo mas foram frustrados por Hector Hall (nesta época com poderes do Sandman) e a Corporação Infinito. Ele apareceu disfarçado como o vilão Legado recentemente na mini-série All-Star JSA, enfrentando os membros da Sociedade da Justiça, onde foi aparentemente morto por O Espectro. 'Os seguintes eventos são desconsiderados, pois fazem parte da continuidade pré-crise': *Wizard habitava a dimensão paralela da Terra 2, onde ocorreram as aventuras dos heróis da Era de Ouro. *Nos anos 50, a pedido do Colonel Future, Wizard usou a Varinha de Glastonbury, "uma relíquia afirmada forjada pelo próprio Merlin" para fazer Superman da Terra 2 esquecer sua identidade de super-herói por um ano. (Action Comics No. 484, Jun 1978: "Superman Takes a Wife!"). *O Wizard execrou vingança contra Canário Negro original, por amaldiçoar sua filha com um incontrolável grito sônico.(flashbacks in Justice League of America #219-220) *Em Justice League of America #123-124, o Wizard e a Sociedade da Injustiça receberam ajuda temporária do editor Cary Bates da Terra Prime, o que os fez temporariamente matar todos os membros da Sociedade da Justiça. *O Wizard reativou os Campeões do Crime na Terra 2 com a ajuda Johnny Thunder da Terra 1 (que era perverso), mas foi detido pelas Sociedade e Liga da Justiça. (Justice League of America #219-220). *Quando o Batman da Terra 2 havia sido controlado por Pirata Psíquico, ele havia escrito um livro afirmando que a Sociedade da Justiça tinha acordos com os nazistas durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Depois que este Batman morreu, o livro foi descoberto e Sociedade da Justiça foi a julgamento. O Wizard foi convocado pela justiça para depor contra eles, forjando diversas histórias falsas. Category:Fichas Category:Era de Ouro Category:Vilões Category:Sobrenatural Category:Sociedade da Injustiça Category:Terra 2 Category:Nova Terra